Zeldapedia:Polls
Rules for suggesting a poll # Polls should not have any more than eight voting options; this makes them easier to archive. # For larger polls, break the poll into two polls and suggest both. If both polls are supported, however, they will not appear on the main page consecutively or simultaneously. # Be creative! How to suggest a poll To suggest a poll to be placed on the main page, simply place the following code under the Poll suggestions header and replace the appropriate information. QUESTION OPTION1 OPTION2 OPTION3 OPTION4 OPTION5 OPTION6 OPTION7 OPTION8 Users will then vote on it. If a majority of users favor it, it will be placed in the Poll Queue. Poll suggestions Best Lokomo Who is the best Lokomo? Anjean Carben Embrose Gage Rael Steem : : Now THIS is actually SPECIFIC. --'DekuStick' '' '' : : Although this is unique, it spoils the ending that Byrne is Lokomo, and is not that creative to me. - McGillivray227 (talk) : : I was going to support it until McGillivray edit conflicted me. I agree, spoilers in polls are not cool. --AuronKaizer ' 21:56, February 8, 2010 (UTC) : : We could just remove Byrne from the poll. Simple solution 4TW --'DekuStick '' '' : : Steem... Steem... S T E A M.. I got it! Extreme! Extreme rhymes with Steem! But seriously, this is a good poll, specific, creative... If only I could make one of these! EDIT: Wow... I really need to remember to sign!--Hylianhero777 (talk) 15:41, February 8, 2010 (UTC) : : It's pretty good, but considering not all of them show that much personality, it seems to me that it would be hard for some people to actually choose one an most would just gravitate toward the one that actually interacts with you in a significant way, Anjean. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 23:55, February 8, 2010 (UTC) : : Spoiler—'Triforce' 14 23:07, February 12, 2010 (UTC) : : Like Triforce said: spoiler. The Midna (talk) 19:17, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :: : How is that a spoiler? Ray Talk 2 me 04:19, February 25, 2010 (UTC) ::: :It says the name of all of the Lokomos, which is basically as much of a spoiler as the Sages one. The 21:24, February 25, 2010 (UTC) : : Kinda boring. Ray Talk 2 me 04:19, February 25, 2010 (UTC) : : But how can you forget the most EPIC Lokomo of all. Just because Byrne doesn't have the little wagon to ride in, doesn't mean he isn't one. In fact, he is a Lokomo. But of the Lokomo given, I vote Gage, because (even though I pull this theory out of my arse), he may have some connection with the Kokiri. ~Pgans 23:52, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :: : But how can you not read the above comments about removing him from the poll because it's a spoiler? --''Sincerely'' Haru Mclean Namikaze Kana: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn : : You left out Byrne! How can you have a lokomo poll without Byrne? Chamchir9482 :: : -'Isdrakthül' 03:46, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Healing Item Which is your favorite recovery item? Heart Potion Fairy Chu Jelly Lon Lon Milk Apple Soup Bee Larva : : If this has been done before feel free to give me a swift kick in the rear. Docter Ted : : I'm pretty sure it hasn't. I like it, but not that much... - McGillivray227 17:25, March 19, 2010 (UTC) : : I'm leaning toward supporting it; but the Apple, Soup, and Bee Larva probably won't get many votes; while the Heart, Potion, Fairy, and Lon Lon Milk would probably get the most. The ™ 19:13, March 19, 2010 (UTC) : : It's not bad, but I'm not interested. --AuronKaizer ''' 19:39, March 19, 2010 (UTC) : : There's better.—Triforce' ' 14' 16:45, April 24, 2010 (UTC) : : Ehh, its too broad of a topic. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 05:45, May 4, 2010 (UTC) : : I'm gonna agree with Joe on this one. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 05:53, May 4, 2010 (UTC) : : It's ok... --'''DekuStick '' '' : : What Pogo Boy said (that is your new nickname DSM) Super duh... 02:36, May 6, 2010 (UTC) : : Pretty weak. Especially because you said Lon Lon Milk specifically. Makes me think your leaving out all the other Milks. -- Haru Mclean Namikaze Kana: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn Favorite enemy Phantoms What is your favorite kind of enemy Phantom? Phantom Guard Swift Phantom Warp Phantom Torch Phantom Wrecker Phantom : : not baed lyek --AuronKaizer ''' 15:20, April 24, 2010 (UTC) : : This is clearly only aimed at ST. So this avoids PH, is aimed at one game, and is not as good as some of the other ST aimed possibilities in my opinion. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 15:36, April 24, 2010 (UTC) : : —Triforce' ' 14' 16:45, April 24, 2010 (UTC) : : What Joe said... - McGillivray227 14:42, May 2, 2010 (UTC) : :I like it. Also, all it would need to be aimed at both would be adding Gold Phantoms. -'Isdrakthül' 21:14, May 2, 2010 (UTC) : : It's not particularly bad, but I'm just not interested...and I guess I kind of agree with McGillivray agreeing with Joe. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 05:53, May 4, 2010 (UTC) : : I like it. Gold Phantoms need to be added though. --'''DekuStick '' '' : : Kinda weird... Super duh... 02:36, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Most underated Zelda game What is the most underated Zelda Game in the series? Spirit Tracks Majora's Mask Phantom Hourglass Wind Waker Link's Awakening Twilight Princess Ocarina of Time Other : : You're doing it wrong... if you're going to do one of these (and I'm not saying I would support it) you would have to remove the "big ones," being Ocarina of Time, Majora's Mask, The Wind Waker and Twilight Princess. --AuronKaizer ' 11:42, May 5, 2010 (UTC) : : Not only what AK said, but as well, I don't think any Zelda game other than ''Zelda II, is really underrated. Zelda has never really been underrated. - McGillivray227 20:37, May 5, 2010 (UTC) : : I can haz agreement. --'''DekuStick '' '' : : I agree with DSM agreeing with McGillivray agreeing with AK disagreeing with this poll. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 01:04, May 6, 2010 (UTC) : : Another way to say "Least Favorite Zelda Game". Yawwwn. '-- C2' / 01:39, May 6, 2010 (UTC) : : I agree with Xykeb agreeing with DSM agreeing with McGillivray agreeing with AK disagreeing with this poll. -'Isdrakthül' 01:45, May 6, 2010 (UTC) : : Good idea, but turned out wrong. Try again. What AK said. Super duh... 02:36, May 6, 2010 (UTC) : : I agree with Isdrakthül agreeing with Xykeb agreeing with DSM agreeing with McGillivray agreeing with...WHAT? The 15:52, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Favorite Villain Who is Your Favourite Villain? Twinrova Death I Vaati Ganondorf Dark Link Majora's Mask : : Too broad... - McGillivray227 03:29, May 13, 2010 (UTC) : : Maybe a little broad, but still good. The 18:42, June 6, 2010 (UTC) : : Wtf is "Death I?" --AuronKaizer ''' 19:06, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Favorite Weapon What is your favorite weapon in the Zelda series? Bow Hammer Sword Shield Clawshot Bomb Boomerang Potion : : Broad... - McGillivray227 03:29, May 13, 2010 (UTC) : : What McGillivary said....is a potion a weapon? User:Zeldafan777 : : Maybe a little broad, but still good. The 18:42, June 6, 2010 (UTC) : : v_v --AuronKaizer ' 19:06, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Favorite Kokiri Who is your favorite? Fado (Ocarina of Time) Fado (The Wind Waker) Know-It-All Brothers Mido Saria : : Good as far as polls are concerned. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 18:43, June 6, 2010 (UTC) : : That's good I like it. ''J-man Zelda Fan 18:52, June 6, 2010 (UTC) : : Green for the Kokiri. --Auron'Kaizer ' 19:06, June 6, 2010 (UTC) : : Supportment. - McGillivray227 19:43, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Favorite The Legend of Zelda Boss Who is your favorite boss from The Legend of Zelda Aquamentus Dodongo Manhandla Gleeok Digdogger Gohma Gannon : :I don't really pay attention to these polls so if this has been suggested already you have permission to lightly slap me Oni Link 19:53, June 6, 2010 (UTC) : : Again, good as far as polls are concerned. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 19:59, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Category:Polls